falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Nationalist-Caliphate War
The Nationalist-Caliphate War, was fought between September 2, 2210 to March 28, 2211 by Spanish State and the Caliphate of Cadiz. The war began due to the need for expansion, the war officially began when several air squadrons initiated air strikes against various military installations such as strongholds, air bases, and even training camps. Origins After the landing of the Caliphate in Spain and the War with the Gibraltar-Malagka coalition, the Caliphate began a forced annexation of the populations conquered by its forces. The repression was social-religious even political, the purges carried out being brutal. Thousands of refugees fled their settlements and those who did not flee became slaves destined for servitude or sexual entertainment in the case of elderly women or good-looking and manual labor or even training in the case of men and boys. Before the increase of massive refugees that increased the industry and the army, the high command of the army saw an expansion necessary. Thanks to the information provided by refugees and Muslims related to the Spanish, the high command knew most of the facilities used by the Caliphate. With this known, we proceeded to prepare the troops for the invasion of the Caliphate with the objective of Seville. Forces involved Islamic-Caliphate forces The forces that fought were a group of pro-Islamic militias formed as militiamen who were mostly used as police force and power maintenance except for a mechanized infantry brigade quartered in Seville. Making a total of 150,000 troops. With the exception of the Brigade, the combatants relied primarily on home armament. The Brigade was equipped with Russian armament, and its air support was made up of airplanes likewise a couple of dozen Mil-Mi helicopters. Spanish forces The Spanish National Army had a force of including reservists of 264,000, although this number could not be maintained, since reservists were vital to civilian life. The Spanish Army divided the future offensive into two armies of 40,000 soldiers with tanks and air support located at bases located in Badajoz and Ciudad Real. Course of war On September 2, the day began with a series of air attacks at air bases, defensive facilities and different key points indicated by people related to the Spanish State. In the first attacks it is estimated that a total of 4,000 caliphate fighters were eliminated either by direct attacks or the disturbances generated after them. Hours later after the attacks, the 2nd and 3rd Division advanced in the direction of Cordoba and Jaen respectively. Early stages To see more Battle of Montoro The first combats took place at the border posts of Cordoba, when the cavalry reached the place and neutralized it by their riflemen mounted before the Islamic surprise. Shortly after the advance continued with the same scenarios. It was not until 14:30 when resistance was found in the town of Montoro when the local garrison used artillery to stop the advance apart from using the coverage of the Guadalquivir river to serve as a moat resembling a castle. To see more Battle of Bailén With the 3rd Division, the problem was set in Bailen when the population offered a resistance higher than expected, being necessary to fight house by house. Winter Stage After the 2nd to conquer Montoro on October 1 and the 3rd on October 17, the progress to its objectives was recovered, in a matter of a week approximately the second and third Division reached their objectives, Cordoba and Jaen. To see more Battle of Jaen The 3rd Division when approaching Jaen received a strong resistance materialized in cavalry and technical contingents. An extensive bombardment was required by the Spanish MOWAG SNORA MLRS and an advance of units with power armor. The battle lasted until November 1. To see more Battle of Córdoba End Stage Atrocities Islamic-Caliphate Spanish Consequences of the War Economic Victims of the War International Relations Category:Wars Category:Events